A method was devised to simulate CAT scans of phantom subjects on a local printer. This eliminated a lengthy procedure involving writing and transferring tapes to and from an EMI scanner in a remote building. The new procedure reduces the turnaround time for CAT experiments from hours to minutes, greatly speeding up research in interpolation methods and aliasing errors in image reconstruction. Early in fiscal year 1979 the work was brought to a conclusion.